Therapeutic heat-transfer can be very useful in relieving aches, pains, and tension in human and other mammals, enhancing blood circulation or reducing swelling, or the like. The art is replete with procedures and mechanisms which effect therapeutic heat-transfer (either applying heat or cold) to body parts. What such procedures and devices strive to achieve is the application of penetrating heat-transfer in a readily utilizable, and safe manner. The mechanisms for effecting the heat transfer also preferably are simple, inexpensive and readily re-usable.
According to the present invention, a method of applying therapeutic heat to a body part, and a therapeutic heat-transfer pack, are provided which, it is believed, achieve the objectives set forth above. The method and pack according to the present invention overcome many of the disadvantages inherent in conventional devices and procedures. Unlike conventional chemical steam packs, the pack according to the present invention is inexpensive and quickly and readily re-utilizable, no long "soaking" times or reheating cycles being necessary. The method and pack according to the present invention are also less expensive and safer than many conventional electric heating devices for applying moist heat or the like, and are more readily utilizable and retain the desired heat-transfer capabilities for a longer period of time than other conventional hot or cold packs.
Quick, simple, efficient heating, and re-heating, of a heat pack are provided according to the method of the present invention. A heat pack utilized in practicing the present invention includes a liquid-absorbing inner core (such as an absorbent cotton material and polyurethane foam) disposed in a liquid-impervious microwave-transparent inner bag (such as a nylon film bag), and in an outer microwave-transparent covering such as a foam-lined fabric outer covering. Water is applied to the core so that the core is substantially saturated. The core is disposed in the inner bag, and the inner bag is closed, as by folding over the end covering the access opening thereto. The closed inner bag and core are disposed in the outer covering, and then the heat pack is disposed in operative association with a microwave source to heat the liquid associated with the core. After a few minutes of exposure to the microwave source (e.g., about two to seven minutes), the heat pack is removed from association with the microwave source and placed in contact with the body part to be treated. When the pack cools, it may be readily re-utilized merely by re-disposing it in association with the microwave source (there being no necessity to gain access to the interior of the pack) and then reapplying it to the body part.
Also according to the present invention, a therapeutic heat-transfer pack is provided which is capable of applying therapeutic cold as well as therapeutic heat. The pack according to the present invention includes an inner core including a piece of liquid absorbing foam, such as polyurethane foam about half an inch thick, surrounded by absorbent cloth, preferably cotton, (e.g., a plurality of layers of terry cloth) and held in relationship therewith, as by stitching. The pack further comprises an inner bag of thermoplastic material holding the inner core therein, the inner bag preferably being a nylon bag or like microwave-transparent bag that may be re-used indefinitely without sticking together of the bag components. The pack further comprises an outer covering of foam-backed fabric surrounding the inner bag and holding the inner bag and core therein. Preferably the outer covering is formed from self-lining drapery fabric, or a like covering having good insulation qualities, good shape retention, and washability.
According to one embodiment of the heat-transfer pack according to the present invention, the outer covering is substantially longer than the inner core and inner bag so that it is "doubled over" when closed. This--in a simple manner--provides the pack with two surfaces of different heat-transfer ratios. The doubled-over surface may be initially applied against the body when the pack is too "hot" (e.g., just removed from association with a microwave source), or too "cold". After the temperature of the pack equalizes somewhat with the ambient temperature, the single-thickness side of the pack can be applied to the body part, that portion of the pack no longer being to hot or cold.
It is the primary object of the present invention to simply and effectively apply therapeutic heat, or therapeutic heat-transfer, to body parts. This and other objects of the present invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.